


just when you thought it was safe

by crooked



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius sails into largely uncharted waters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just when you thought it was safe

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/236642.html) @ livejournal.

"_Dun nuh_…"

"Sirius, put that away."

"_Duuuun nuh_…"  
"Padfoot."

"_Duuuun nuh dun nuh dun nuh_…"

"Sirius, shut the fuck up!"

Sirius rolls over onto his side, the plastic shark he'd been ominously inching toward Remus' face falling onto the narrow space of grass between them. They're laying in some park they've stumbled upon, the grass damp and cool against their backs as they gaze up at the blackened sky. They'd spent the evening at the Muggle cinema, watching a second run of that shark movie that came out a few years back.

"Killjoy," Sirius mumbles, poking the snout of the toy shark into Remus' ribs. Remus isn't looking at him, and Sirius prefers it that way; he can stare at him unchecked. His profile — despite the many tangents Remus has gone off on about how oversized his nose is — is a perfectly elegant line, from the slope of his forehead to the pout of his bottom lip. Sirius' eyes follow that line down over his chin and along his throat, unable to stop himself from wondering what that skin tastes like. He glances back up and finds himself face-to-face with dark brown eyes.

Remus quirks an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Can't I just look at you?" Sirius says, overly defensive and blushing a bit. It's one of those things that isn't meant to be said aloud. Remus looks over, a little grin on his face, and Sirius knows it's too late to take it back or pretend he never said it.

But instead of giving the dry, sarcastic reply Sirius expects, Remus shifts onto his hip and runs his fingers through Sirius' shaggy fringe. It feels like hours before Sirius pulls a breath into his lungs, though only seconds pass. They've flirted with temptation before, kisses and touches here and there, usually when alcohol is involved. They mostly have occupied each other between other flings, safe and familiar territory for both.

This? This is something different, though, because Sirius can see it in Remus' eyes, can feel it in the way his fingertips brush over his cheekbone.

Remus suddenly breaks into a grin, picking up the toy shark and pretending to bite Sirius' nose with it. "Smile, you son of a bitch," he says, quoting the famous line from the movie.

Sirius rolls onto his back again, laughing. "Leave my mother out of this, Moony."

Soon, their laughter dies away and both boys are looking up at the stars again. Sirius feels Remus' shoulder brush against his, not noticing until then that he's slowly been shifting closer. He waits for a few moments before he lets his hand casually slip down, entwining his and Remus' fingers. He bites his lip, waiting to see if he'll pull away, call Sirius a girl, or just plain laugh. When Remus squeezes his fingers back, Sirius breathes out a sigh and shuffles just that little bit closer.

And he realises that if he plans on navigating these waters, he's going to need a bigger boat.


End file.
